More Than Meets the Eye
by asyadreamer09
Summary: What if the Juunishi had been raised differently in the Sohma house, where the power of your zodiac animal considered your rank? What if Kyo had been raised as the most privileged of the Juunishi with a different life? And if that is the case, who is the mysterious transfer student in Kyo's class, with violet hair and a loner's lifestyle? KyoxYuki pair. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first fanfic and I am very nervous but excited to be publishing this! This is a shounen-ai fic eventually, so please be aware. In this fic, you will see some OOC - this is because the past of many of the characters are different, but please bear with me it will all be explained in future chapters! I hope that you enjoy it and please review below, with comments, questions, or corrections!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, regretfully. That belongs to Natsuki Takaya. But the story idea is my own.

* * *

The familiar hush of voices filled the corridor as Kyo made his way to class. His hands were tucked deep into the pockets of his black pants. He focused on his path ahead of him and the cheerful voice of his best friend, Tohru Honda, speaking beside him.

"There he is! Yes, that's the prince, right there." The whispers were something by now he had trained himself to drown out. It saved himself buckets of public embarrassment – not to mention, the squeals and twittering giggles of fan girls always ignite a blush and irritation across his face, something the school found to be his 'vulnerable face'.

"The homework was pretty difficult, wasn't it, Kyo?" Tohru fretted worriedly. "I'm pretty sure that I messed up those graph transformations." Kyo reassured her, "Aw, you always worry too much. I'm sure you did fine. Better than me, anyway."

A rude voice cut in at this point. "Of course she did. I doubt an idiot like you can beat anyone in something concerning brains."

Kyo turned, seeing the tall blonde looking down at him with her judgmental fire. He sighed. "Like you can do any better. And I'll have you know, my grades are just fine!" he flashed Uo a harsh glare. "Unlike some people I could mention." With a glance to the left, and only a slight flinch, he faced the black robed witch.

Her dark, concealed eyes seemed to see everything and nothing. It always made him nervous. "Yes, that is a relief to hear," Hana murmured. Her voice always held an air from another age, one where tradition and magic intermingled and blended. A blanket of silence, a peaceful and eerie pocket of time hovered over them after her words before lifting.

"Yeah, Hana, you could work on your own grades, Didn't the principal say that if you failed this set of exams as well, they'd add extra homework over winder break?" Uo criticized. The group began to walk leisurely towards the classroom. It was also a convenient barrier to guard Kyo from his always present fan club.

Hana's calm voice continued. "My parents say that they as well will got to the shrine twice as much as before to pray if I fail these midterms. It seems they fear for my future."

Tohru, as expected, chimed in with a frantic but kind rant. "If you really need help, Hana, let's study together! I'm sure we can bring your grade up!" Hana smiled warmly. "Thank you, Tohru."

The door slid open and they gathered into their usual corner of desks. The room was about half full at the moment. A couple of boys came to chat with Kyo, clapping him on the back. Kyo greeted them with a grin and laughed at the news they had about a couple of pranks the third years were doing above them this morning to the vice principal. Although, he did threaten to stick their fingers into the pencil sharpener if they called him Kyo-Kyo _one_ more time.

The girls gathered – if they were unlucky enough to not be in Class 2-D – at the door, taking in their morning dose of the handsome and edgy Prince Kyo. He was said to be kind enough, but shy and not attention seeking. Add in a hint of added danger and it was the perfect mix.

Kyo never liked this – frankly it bothered him to no end. Who wouldn't be ashamed to be looked at with such expectant googly eye? There were worse things to be famous for though, so he didn't complain.

Other than the sighing girls, the snoring boys and Kyo, Tohru, and their friends was only the loner of Class 2-D. Without a doubt, it was the violet-haired nerd that always had his head down, reading or doing homework. If it was a solitary activity, it was fair game.

His hair was shaggy and always crazily tangled. It stuck out in different directions like a mosaic. Bangs hid the front of his face and his eyes, which held a pair of thick rimmed glasses and even thicker lenses.

The hair didn't suit him very well. Although it was definitely in style to have a messy, uncaring look, Yuki Ouma's hair had the idea that he had been mauled by a bear and afterward did not give any care to wash himself, leaving a dirty and grimy head of hair on top of what otherwise seemed to be a decent uniform.

Yuki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before going back to writing in his math notebook. He had transferred in abruptly a couple of weeks ago. Although some had tried to befriend him, he'd been cold towards all of them, brushing the advances with single word responses.

Even in PE, he changed methodically, never looking up from the bottom of his locker. He tried only as much as he needed to pass the class and only stayed as long as required before moving to anywhere new. As much as Kyo knew, he wasn't in any clubs or had successfully made a single friend.

Even though Yuki was rude and reticent, he was intelligent though. Two days after he arrived, monthly exams began again. Although he didn't have to, Yuki took them. The school was shocked to see his name as first in the year on the rankings chart that day. Even so, any advances to ask for help was just as rudely rejected and finally, people gave up on asking.

Now, he was class nerd, class loner, and class genius all in one.

Kyo's eyes widened in surprise to see Hatsuharu waiting for them outside of their door after the bell rang that afternoon. If Kyo was considered the reluctant prince of the school, Haru was the kind duke. He was always polite, cool and collected – unless he was angry. Then the sight was simply hellish.

"Haru! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Tohru greeted him happily.

Haru nodded politely at Tohru. "I was just going to walk with both of you home today. Shigure said that we could do our training together, Kyo, before I went back to the main house."

Kyo nodded. "Sounds good." He grinned, excited as Tohru made plans for the extra member for dinner. He would finally have someone to train with in a sparring match instead of by himself! But then again, that was what he got for moving away from Sohma house – it was something he had even chosen to do, so there was no point complaining.

"What about Momiji? Is he coming over for dinner?"

"No, he had to get back to the main house, sorry," Haru said regretfully.

"Oh, that's perfectly alright, I'm sure he's busy." The three of them said good bye to Uo and Hana before walking out of the school. Yuki quickly brushed by them as soon as they had finally unblocked the doorway, with downcast eyes and pressed lips.

The smell of curry wafted through the house enticingly. Kyo stretched out his neck, sniffing the air. He had to finish this fight soon – his stomach growled loudly as if to second his desperate thoughts.

Once Shigure's Japanese-style house had come into view through the trees, Haru immediately pounced on Kyo, flying into the air with a kick aimed at the head. Kyo jumped back, careful to take the fight as far away from Tohru, who was already looking fearful and slightly crazed. They continued to fight for a half an hour in their human forms. The fight was even better than Kyo had hoped. He was able to try out the new punches he had been working on while Haru's reflexes evaded most of them, faster than Kyo had ever seen before.

The cow had improved tremendously over the past month since the last fight, but the cat had as well. Since leaving the main house, he still visited the dojo religiously three times a week to spar with Kagura and his adopted father's other students.

Kyo evaded another blow, then hurdled towards Haru, landing his fist into the ox's chest. Haru gasped and jumped back to create space between them. He took the second to close his eyes and draw a slow breath. When he opened his eyes, the large black and white had taken the spot where Haru had been. The animal charged at Kyo full on. Kyo grinned. With a swift stroke, pulled off his black and white beads, and roared. The powerful form of his cat form flexed before he evaded the cow and pounced once more. The beautiful fight of martial combat changed into the primitive attacks of their animal spirits.

The zodiac battle continued until the smell of Tohru's delicious cooking drew Kyo back to his senses. His growling stomach forced the cat to end the fight.

Kyo pounced again, using one of his large, clawed hands to grab the beast's powerful leg and pull Haru into the grass. The cow groaned angrily before a white poof enveloped him, leaving Haru to wince as he collected his clothes in the grass. Kyo followed with an orange cloud.

"I didn't lose, I only wanted dinner," Haru murmured, eyes glinting unhappily in the rays of the bright sunset. Kyo rolled his shoulder, hearing the satisfying crack. Haru had lost, but not by much. The throbbing on his head reminded him of that. "Yeah, yeah. I'll give you a rematch any time." His companion grunted in agreement. Shigure's idiot voice trailed through the air as the two Juunishi walked the path towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I did not expect to get another chapter out so quickly, but I really wanted to update it quickly this time. I'm sorry right now if the story seems slow - please bear with me! *bow* Please read and review at the end and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets, if not I would steal Yuki for my own (both innocent and dirty) whims.**

* * *

"Class rep, hand out the assignment sheets."

She passed them to the cheerful girl before going on in her tyrannical drone. "We're going to be starting work on our projects for this month. Each of you is going to randomly be assigned a partner. Then, you will get to choose a city of your choice to research the main historical points about it. You're going to create a timeline and a report on how these points developed the culture, structure and economy of the city. More details on specifics are on the handout."

Everyone was groaning, including Kyo, although his was more internal. The project sounded like hours of work. Even worse, sensei announced a presentation grade too – no one had time to do something this extravagant.

"You will have the month, and it will be due the day after exams are over." Kyo's mouth flew open in disbelief. His silent disgust was voiced by the boys on the other side of the room. "Day after exams? We'll have no time to do it then! We'll be busy studying!"

Sensei turned towards the boys. "Well, if that's so then maybe you should get started on it now and not wait on it like a few last minute brats." The icy wind blew through that corner so hard the thermostat began to turn on the heater. The devil woman turned away without another glance. "Anyway," she yelled loudly, amid the growing chatter, "I chose your partners at random because I don't trust any of you in your pickings. None of you seem to be able to separate school from personal life," she muttered darkly. The dark aura that had grown suddenly made a few worry who she was exactly thinking of.

"Even if we picked our own partners, isn't it our own fault if we picked bad ones?" Kyo asked loudly, raising his hand. He wanted to work with Tohru – that way he didn't have to worry about the glinting eyes of girls waiting to maul him he felt on the right. Also, Tohru was at home with him, so it would be easier. And there was never any doubt of pulling each other's weight.

Sensei was blunt as could be. "Even so, I don't want to see boring projects. Now, I'm going to call out the names, so write down your partner's name."

Tohru got paired with Uo, for her lucky stars. Hana was paired with one of the boys, who waved at her shakily, but with a good natured smile on his face. Kyo smiled slightly. He'd be fine. Hana was strange, but she wasn't a devil girl like people said.

The whispers grew as the teacher kept naming people. "Who's going to get Prince Kyo?" one fierce voice asked.

"I do, I'd love to help him on his studies if he ever needed it"

"Imagine him looking over my shoulder – I can't even stand it!" another squealed.

These voices mingled with the cries of those who got their names called moments after, the disappointment obvious as the Kyo fan club began to mourn collectively. Kyo couldn't have been more thankful.

"Kyo Sohma – Yuki Ouma."

The violent haired boy seemed to stop breathing, face covered by the severely disfigured hair covering his face. He kept his gaze focused on a single scratch in the worn desk, pencil tightening in his fingers. The place hushed.

"Oh, the prince got the rude boy…"

"How terrible! How could our prince get coupled with someone so horrible! He's just going to be a burden to our prince!"

Kyo looked at Yuki, who didn't even glance at him. At least it wasn't a fan girl. But there was a definite lump in his throat. How was he going to work with the guy who hated everyone? Kyo turned back to the others and Tohru, whose face was now concerned and gazing at the lonely boy.

Yuki was someone that seemed to care about his grades at least, even if nothing else. They would have to manage.

"Well, Yuki is very intelligent, I'm sure that it will be okay, Kyo!" his housemate said brightly. Kyo nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Uo snorted. "Well, good luck, prince." She pounded Kyo on the back hard. "Har har. It'll be fine. I'll just go and talk to him about the project during lunch, it's not a big deal," he quipped back testily.

"He is very strange," Hana noted.

"What do you mean?" Uo asked. Kyo began writing some additional notes sensei began listing for the project.

"It is hard to place, but he is very strange. And he seems to have a lot of dread about this pairing. He must hate you very much, Kyo." At this, the cat paused. "Really…?"

"I'm sure that he doesn't hate Kyo! Why would he hate him?" Kyo couldn't help but agree, seeing that he has never even talked to the loner before. "There's no reason for him to," he muttered testily.

"I don't know why, but that is just what I am getting. Once the announcement came out, he was very resentful and angry. And even scared."

No one knew what to say to that. "Whatever, it's just the way it is," Kyo said again as sensei shot the talking quartet a glare. Everyone fell to silence.

During lunch, the usual group gathered around, the Kyo fan club guarding anyone else from intruding on the sacred space of 2-D's classroom so that the prince could eat in peace. The Juunishi got up reluctantly from his seat and went to the loner, who was taking out his bento from his bag.

"Hey – so, we're partners."

No reply.

"We should, um, find some time to meet up so we can figure out how we're going to split up the work on the project, how far back we want to go in the timeline and … things."

Yuki opened the lid to show an extremely simple lunch of rice, seasoning seaweed for the rice, a large portion of pickled vegetables, and one boiled egg. It seemed like such a pathetic bento, but then again, he had been getting so used to Tohru's delicious foods.

"So, since it would be bad for us to get behind on so much work – are you free this weekend?" Kyo turned slightly to the left. The ominous presence he felt that had been growing was not wrong – a group of girls were stacking on top of each other like a jenga set as they watched him.

The whispers were all too evident to hear. "He better not offend the prince…"

"Look at him! Ignoring the prince like he's better than him! Who does he think he is?" another indignant voice came.

"We'll have to teach him a lesson on not disrespecting someone like the hot, introverted Prince Kyo!"

_I should've done this after school_, Kyo thought regretfully. But it was too late now.

"I'll do the report, you do the timeline. You can pick the city. We can start from the beginning era that's on the sheet and do two major events from each time period." The quiet voice jolted him back into his conversation. He hadn't really expected the boy to reply back.

"Um – well…that sounds good. But we should decide on them together, seeing we have to explain how things connect and all."

"Just write it down so I can write it in the report. You can do the more recent past and I'll do the older history."

_He's trying to make it so we never have to spend time together._ Even though the thought offended him, Kyo pushed on.

"That's – manageable, but I think that in the long run, we'd go a LOT faster if we just worked together on it in a few sittings. I mean – we can find the events, but … making the report and the timeline…as well as the presentation… we probably will need to meet up at least a couple of times."

The silence that followed was tense as Kyo saw Yuki sprinkle the seaweed on his rice and begin to eat. It was then that he noticed the slender, delicate fingers the boy had. They looked unnaturally smooth and strangely pale, as if they rarely saw the light of day.

Two minutes passed. The quiet voice replied, "Can you have your events done by this weekend?"

"Yeah – I think so." It was rather rushed, but if Yuki already didn't want to talk to him, this was desperation. "Where should we meet?"

"I have to work on Saturday night. In the morning?"

He worked. Kyo blinked back surprise. "I'm busy on Saturday morning." He went to the dojo every Saturday morning for some practice sparring matches.

"Sunday."

"I think the library is closed on Sunday. We can meet at my house –"

The cut off was cold and abrupt. "No." Kyo blinked slowly. "Well then… your house?"

Another long pause. Kyo looked at the clock. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to even eat lunch – even Yuki was already halfway through his excruciatingly plain bento.

"Fine."

"Then, should you write down the address for me –" he was cut off yet again. "I'll meet you at the school and we'll go there together." Then, the monotonous boy pulled out a water bottle and drank from it. For a moment, Kyo could see the glimpse of light pink lips before they disappeared into the shadows of his thick locks.

"That's inconvenient," he muttered testily. "But fine, yeah. We'll meet at the front gate at – 5 pm, I guess." That way he could accompany Tohru to the market if she wanted to pick up groceries for the week.

The mop of hair nodded slightly. Kyo made his way back to his seat awkwardly. Another glance at the clock had him scrambling for his lunch. That conversation was much longer than he had expected.

"How did it go?"

Kyo dug in after clapping his hands in thanks. "As good as it could've possibly gone. We're going to meet up here before going to his house on Sunday."

"Why here?" Uo asked.

Kyo put another tempura in his mouth. He would've liked to savor the taste, but he didn't have much time left. He chugged his milk. "He almost refused to even see me outside of school, so I can't complain any more than that," he said angrily.

"It's fine though. It's just a project."

* * *

Kyo got there first. In fact, he was already five minutes late, but it didn't seem to matter because Yuki wasn't even there. He rubbed his arms and breathed out, the mist making a cloud in front of his face. It was getting really cold. Soon, it would begin to snow.

Another ten minutes later, Yuki arrived. The boy was wearing his long black shirt and tie as well as a bulky coat. Why was he wearing his school uniform on a weekend? Yuki bowed slightly in apology.

"Sorry I'm late. This way." The boy didn't wait for the cat to reply before he walked off in the same direction he came.

Kyo let out an annoyed sigh. They kept walking towards the train, Yuki not once looking back to check whether Kyo was still following. He was getting annoyed at this guy's manners. What harm would it be to look back once in a while when you're going through a crowded subway? Luckily, Sundays had fewer people on the rails, so he managed to keep up.

The train ride continued in silence, Yuki holding onto a handle instead of sitting down. Kyo did the same. Even if he would like to have been friendly with his partner, which he was seriously considering on not doing anymore, the covered boy's face kept gazing out the window. It was obvious that he wanted nothing more than to lose Kyo in the crowd.

So, the walk continued in silence.

It was another fifteen minutes of silence as they made their way into a less impressive part of town. Things were more rundown, what was definitely the older part of the Tokyo city. They arrived at a brown apartment complex. Kyo glanced at the room number. Room 204.

There was a click and Yuki opened the door, walking inside without any welcome.

"Sorry for intruding…" Kyo murmured automatically, stepping through the doorway.

He was shocked to find himself in the smallest apartment that he'd ever seen. It was long and narrow. The living room connected right from the entryway. Kyo removed his shoes to place beside Yuki's, which consisted of white sneakers and his school shoes.

The living room had almost nothing. If Kyo had to say something about it, was that the apartment was clean. The folded futon sat neatly in a corner, blankets and a pillow stacked on top of it. The floor moved from regular tile to a set of four tatami mats. There was a lap desk on the floor, a small foldable table, and a single cushion that seemed for sitting. There weren't any other furniture. A pile of library books were in another corner. The only decorative thing in the room was a set of four potted plants. One of them seemed to be a tomato plant, another large pot of bright flowers, one that seemed to simply be green leaves at the moment, and the last, leeks. They all blocked the sunlight by taking up the room on both windowsills.

Behind the sparse living room was the tiny kitchen, consisting of the stove, oven and counter. There was also a microwave. Yuki's bento box lay cleaned on the table top.

"I'm sorry there is not much here. I just moved." Yuki moved the cushion towards him. "Please sit on that, I'm fine sitting on the floor."

"Ah… so, you live alone?" Kyo sat awkwardly on the floor. The cushion was surprisingly comfortable. Yuki went into the kitchen. "Yes. Would you like tea?"

"Yes – thanks." He wanted to ask more about Yuki's situation – why did it look like he was some poverty stricken teen that had lost all of his stuff in an earthquake? Didn't he have someone to furnish him with a little more? It did make him more aware of himself though; compared to Yuki and his simple life, he had been spoiled too much.

The beeping sounds of the microwave echoed. Was Yuki boiling water for tea in a _microwave?_

"I have my events – um, although I wasn't able to pick the last one, sorry. I brought my laptop though so we can do it here," Kyo said.

"I'm sorry. I don't have wifi." The voice was just as inaudible as it was at school. Thankfully, it was also quieter in the apartment so he could hear.

"Oh – we'll just do the whatever we can then."

The microwave beeped again. The sounds of polyester mugs clunked. A minute later, he returned with the tea, strings hanging from the tea still steeping. "Thanks," Kyo said.

Yuki nodded, before pulling out his own materials. The glimpses of Yuki's notes were organized as if they had been typed. His handwriting was neat and lettered, every date in perfect order. A few pictures were printed out.

"I did my own too. This is what I think we should focus on – cultural is always easiest." Now that Yuki was sitting right beside him, it was easier to hear his voice. The voice was light and almost had a musical quality to it. It was soothing and pure. "I decided we'd go with two stances. How the natives of the town see themselves and how the foreigner's view of the city has changed"

The two of them exchanged research materials so they could take a look at what the other had suggested. When they did, they brushed fingers. Kyo found that Yuki's were ice cold. Was he freezing? The apartment was heated enough, even if it was sparse.

He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. After all, this was his home. Yuki wasn't stupid. If he needed anything, he could just go get it himself.

The next few hours continued on well, as they laid out all of the research they both did on the floor to piece things together.

He was surprised, but relieved to find that Yuki was talkative enough during work, although he still never once met Kyo in the eye or even looked up at his face. "Your events don't give a lot of pattern. They're all important but they don't focus on a certain theme. I apol – could you find new ones for these three here?" During the couple of hours they worked, Kyo noticed a few more things about his partner. Whenever he suggested something, he always said an apology beforehand – or he would stop himself from doing so. Other times, Yuki would simply clam up for minutes after the cat asked a question before answering with a single cold word. Other times, he seemed unreasonably polite.

Other things were smaller, like how if Kyo reached for something, Yuki would pull his hand away immediately, to let him go first. Or maybe he just didn't want to touch him. If it was the first, it unnerved him how submissive he was being. If it was the latter, Kyo was sure he had taken a shower this morning.

The sunset came and went before they decided to call it a day. There was still a lot of work left, but he was sure they were light years in front of everyone else.

"Who would have thought Hokkaido would be such a troublesome place, huh?" Kyo could have been delusional, but he was almost sure that Yuki smiled under the shadows. "Every place has a history, good or bad," the pale boy replied.

Kyo nodded as he packed up his papers. It was then when he noticed something. "You're sitting _seiza_ style."

"What?" Yuki's voice was bewildered. Kyo pointed. "You're sitting _seiza_." For the Japanese, _seiza_ was where you tucked your legs in underneath your thighs and sat on them. It was extremely uncomfortable if you were not used to it because of the lack of circulation. Few people could do it anymore, unless they came from old families or did many formal ceremonies where the posture was needed. As the cat Juunishi, Kyo was not bad at it, although after about thirty minutes his legs would become completely numb.

Yuki though, who had gotten up and down to get tea or other papers, was sitting that way without any problem, and if Kyo thought about it, probably had been for the whole time. The cat stared longer. Now really letting himself look at Yuki, the boy's body had changed. He wasn't slouched anymore like when he hunched over schoolwork. Aside from his destructive hair, the rest of him followed the smooth lines, from his slender shoulders to the thin, delicate hands on his lap. The grace radiated from him like a light.

"Where did you learn to sit that way?"

It took a moment for Yuki to make a reply. "Ah – I saw it on TV once and I wanted to try – so I taught myself." Kyo raised his eyebrows. "That's impressive. When I was a kid, I was forced to do that all the time, so it just became more habit."

Yuki nodded again.

The silence became uncomfortable. Yuki rose to one knee to collect his papers, ending his perfect _seiza_. "We got a lot of work done."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here." He looked outside. "Ah, it's late." Tohru had asked whether he'd be home for dinner, but Kyo had said not to wait – he didn't know whether this would've gone smoothly or not. A growl from an unpleased stomach once again reminded him of food.

The darkened face turned towards Kyo for a moment. "I do not have that much at home, but if you'd like, I can make you some noodles."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to intrude." As he pulled himself up, his hand accidentally hit the rickety table, which fell, tea and all.

It seemed to go in slow motion, but nothing he did could stop it. The two cups tipped over, along with the textbook under them both, crashing into Yuki.

Kyo yelped, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The textbook seemed to have hit Yuki straight in the chest, the tea spilling onto his face and dousing his school shirt. The cat lifted the table as the injured boy shoved the cups and book to the side unceremoniously with a growl. The table rose halfway before the prince turned to check back on Yuki. As his gaze fell, his body drained of blood. His mind cast adrift. The mop of hair had been flung back as Yuki fell. Wearing thick glasses and green tea, the face of an ethereal beauty looked up at him.

Light reflected on a pale face that emanated a light of its own. His mouth was grimaced in anger at the pain, his thin, perfect brows furrowed, making his forehead wide and contorted.

Quickly, Yuki took off his glasses to wipe the tea with his sleeve. Heat fled then raged throughout Kyo's body like a wildfire. Pulsing eyes larger than the moon set into the smooth lines of the angel. The crinkles of the sides of the eyes lessened as Yuki slowly stood up, and his eyes watered from the invasion of the hot liquid in his eyes. They glistened merciless like cold the gaze of the illuminate stars.

Then, he turned away, shrouded in the forest of purple, a shade less violent then the storm of vivid violet of the glowing eyes. Those eyes disappeared along with the numbness of Kyo's body. He was released.

Yuki grimaced. "It's fine," he murmured painfully. He put on the wiped glasses.

Kyo's voice continued disconnectedly. "The tea – it wasn't too hot, right?" Yuki shook his head. Kyo grabbed the cups before dropping them with a hiss. "It's boiling!" He just remembered that Yuki indeed had just gone to refill the refreshments. "Take off the shirt!"

Yuki stumbled up, pulling the shirt away from his body. "It's fine," he seethed, barely audible. Kyo could see red splotches rising on his unblemished skin.

"I'll get a towel!" Yuki shook his head and pushed him away, stumbling to the kitchen awkwardly so that his hot shirt wouldn't touch his skin. He opened a cupboard and took out the towel. The cat didn't know what to do as the dark angel began to dry himself. He heard the faucet begin to run.

He waited at the edge of the kitchen. "Do you have paper towels?" he finally asked.

Yuki nodded and pointed. The let's-avoid-each-other's-gaze game was back apparently. Kyo grabbed them to begin cleaning the mats. It would have to suffice for now.

"Are you really sure you're okay? Do you have some burn cream?"

"It's fine, thank you. It's going down," Yuki said, looking at the red on the skin of his chest. He made sure to keep his front away from Kyo though until the shirt had dried out and he could button it again without too much agony.

"Where are your other shirts?"

"Please forget it, I'll manage. Thank you." The voice was once again quiet and just as cold as before. "I'm very so – please leave right now. I'll need to clean this up. I'm sorry for not hosting you better."

Kyo finished soaking up the tea, using about a quarter of the towels on the roll. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please go now."

If Yuki was mad, he had a right to be, but Kyo felt guilty enough. "I'll at least finish washing the cups."

"No. Please go now."

The lump in Kyo's throat grew. The flash of violet eyes flitted across his vision suddenly. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm really sorry."

There was no reply as Kyo awkwardly gathered his stuff and left, hissing as the cold wind bit his face. It was a terrible way to end what had been a relatively good three hours of work. He stood out there for a minute, guilty but also, unnerved. Why had he reacted that way to Yuki's revealed face? Furthermore – why was Yuki hiding it? He had always wondered why no one saw his face, but such eyes…

Kyo sucked in a painful breath and left quickly. He needed to get home before the snow hit.

* * *

**I know, it was a terrible ending to the chapter, but I didn't really know how to end it for next time. If you have any suggestions, let me know! And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's no good. This chapter is no good! It drags, I know it does! To all the wonderful people that read this, please be patient as our Juunishi take their painstakingly sweet time to become interesting. Please BEAR WITH IT. IT GETS BETTER, I SWEAR.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Kuro Chi Usagi **and** format16** for their reviews. It's because of them that I wrote this chapter, your encouragement means the world. And to **format16**, thank you for the correction on seiza! I was definitely misinformed, but I will not make that mistake again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. There'd be a lot more bishounen Juunishi and a lot less Tohru if I ever got hold of it. :3**

* * *

That night, Kyo dreamed of violet and a scent that reminded him of moonlight on a lake. When he woke up, he grimaced at the slight leverage in his boxers. Shaking his head, he slipped into the shower, letting the cold water wash over him. Thoughts of last night ran through his head.

After he had returned home, Tohru turned frantic for not preparing any food for him, although it was Kyo that had told her not to. In the end, she still made him some miso soup, rice and leftover vegetables from the morning's breakfast.

He would have protested more than he did, if his mind wasn't full of the events earlier that day. One – the coldness Yuki regarded him with. It wasn't that he was rude – he just never looked at Kyo once. His mind ran over scarce memories that he had of the boy in class. The loner didn't look at anyone, even the teacher. But it was normal not to look a teacher in the eye, so that wasn't it.

Vaguely comforted, he had mumbled _itadakimasu_ and put some rice in his mouth absentmindedly. If the cold disposition of his was not towards solely Kyo, why did he have it? Yuki, he was sure, spoke the words 'I'm sorry' and 'I apologize' at least four times more times than any other phrase in conversation. The more he thought about it, the more unnatural it seemed. Why would Yuki force himself to be so formal and evasive?

Kyo sipped some of the soup. Thankfully, Tohru had not added any spring onions to the mix. Considering how preoccupied he was, if he had arrived in time for dinner, Shigure would have snuck some in for a private joke. The cat turned his mind over to the next question. Yuki's situation. Such a blandly empty house. There wasn't even a real table or chair there. Nothing on the walls and a pile of library books in the corner. Now, he wished he had been able to see the books more closely. It would be useful to check what the boy read on his time off.

And there was the appearance. Kyo's fingers froze for a brief moment before he forced himself to move again. A small ball of shame had begun to form since he saw Yuki's face. What was he thinking? It was just another classmate.

He would admit. Yuki Ouma was beautiful, breathtakingly so. Every feature was delicate, shaped in perfect proportion. His forehead was wide, with not a single visible crease, disgusting wrinkle, or open pore in sight. Long eyebrows tilted down to wide, stunning eyes that held the world in its depths, knew your secrets long before you knew they existed. Along with the slender face and rose colored lips – Kyo ground pickled vegetables into his rice with sudden vigor. He was getting carried away again – his appearance wasn't the point!

No. It had been why. Why was such a face hidden? It couldn't just be habit, obviously after seventeen years, he would know about his beauty – meaning it was on purpose.

"Kyo?" Shigure's annoying happiness invaded his thoughts. "Why the long face? Did Tohru realize what a pervert you are? You know, it's only time, seeing she's been living here so long." That stupid face and jolly lines for eyes made Kyo want to punch the dog badly. "It's none of your business, so get out of my face."

"Aw, Kyo is so mad at me! It must be true then! Did you attack poor Tohru? Did she hit you? Ungrateful, asking for dinner after you had said you would be eating out!"

Kyo slammed down his chopsticks hard enough that the bowls clunked timorously. "That's IT! Out!"

* * *

The shower turned off and Kyo dried his hair before pulling on his uniform. After Shigure's irritating drawl, Tohru came back to check on the noise. When she saw the half eaten food, her traditional panic had forced Kyo to comfort her by eating quickly and then working on homework with her, thus stopping any thoughts on the loner for the time being.

Apparently, his subconscious was still brooding though.

That morning, it was easy to put the thoughts of that tense apartment away as school started dully. The traditional gathering of girls whispered in their hushed and malicious tones before dispersing to class. With the meeting of Hana and Uo, discussion moved on to visiting a new restaurant near the station. It was only in a passing glance that Kyo's gaze passed that isolated seat and the student that rested there.

Yuki looked no different than he had before. If anything, his hair looked even wilder atop of his head, his face obscured more deeply into his book. Kyo remembered with a jolt. Library books! It was his chance now to find out what the boy did on his time off. Narrowing his eyes, the pupils of his eyes changed to cat like slits. The world turned vividly, zooming into the back cover of his book.

_Everything You Need to Know About Financial Security_.

Kyo blinked. That couldn't be right…he blinked hard and tried again. The words shone painfully bright into his sensitive eyes.

What would a Yuki need to know about finances? Unless he was thirty and in a midlife crisis. Kyo's thoughts flashed back to the sparse apartment. Yuki had mentioned a part time job as well. Was Yuki already independent…?

"You are distracted." Hana's ethereal voice brought him out of his reverie and cat vision, causing a splitting headache at the change in view. Uo's loud voice didn't help. "Heh, orange top is out of it like always. What are you looking at, anyway?"

"It seems he is staring very hard at Ouma-san," Hana observed calmly.

"Oh – wasn't your meeting with him yesterday? How did it go?" Tohru exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot about it, I just got so distracted and it slipped my mind!"

Kyo grunted in affirmative. "It went fine, actually. We got a lot of work done, and he wasn't that bad."

"Was he rude, like they say?" Uo asked curiously. Kyo shook his head. "No, he just doesn't like to talk…" That was what he guessed was wrong – he didn't know what Yuki was actually thinking.

"What was his place like? His parents?"

Kyo shifted uncomfortably. On one hand, he did want to tell them everything that happened so they could try to figure out the boy together. But on the other, he had a feeling he shouldn't mention it – as Tohru might begin to worry for Yuki, and he didn't need more of that.

In the end, he told them part. "His parents weren't there – I don't think he lives with them. It seems pretty sparse, since he just moved here." _But_, Kyo reasoned to himself, _that was almost a month ago. _

"He lives alone? He must have a good reason then," Tohru stated thoughtfully, a slight frown gracing her features. After all, as a girl that had spent a good amount of time living in a tent, she knew that it couldn't be helped sometime.

Uo stared at the boy appraisingly for a few more seconds. "Well, it seems that our loner boy is a good guy after all."

"How curious, his electric waves have increased," Hana remarked. Kyo looked at her confusedly. "Huh?"

All four of them followed Hana's gaze across the room. The violet haired boy had seemed to freeze. His head had tilted just slightly in their direction. "How curious indeed…" The witch's voice trailed.

"Maybe we shouldn't stare at him anymore," Tohru pressed suddenly. "We're being rude by staring."

* * *

"Where are you going, Kyo?" Shigure sang from his study, where he was likely, not doing any of his prudish work he called writing. The cat slipped on his jacket. "I'm going to get Tohru from work, she's coming back late."

"My, what a gentleman you are! I must be rubbing off as a good influence!" Kyo rolled his eyes as the dog's idiotic chuckles followed him out of the house.

Tohru's workplace was in a relatively quiet part of downtown Tokyo. Even though it was safe and well lit, Kyo still didn't want a girl as carefree as his housemate to travel at night by herself. He shivered at the cold, but welcomed the frost. Even though he hated the cold, holiday decorations made the view glittering with lights. Kyo arrived there almost an hour early just so that he could wander the streets. Dozens of food stalls and merchandise littered in between tall skyscrapers and apartment complexes. The bright lights of the Sohma building (one of many) ran like a beacon above the rest of the shops, reminding Kyo not to forget his original purpose. His eyes dimmed as he gazed at the building.

"Ah, it'll work out…" he murmured to himself.

As part of the Sohma's inner circle, Kyo was expected to take a place in the high ranks of society after he graduated from college. Even though it was something that hadn't been spoken about to him in detail, he could feel it pressing him, the expectations and disappointment that followed when he decided to live with Shigure and go to a co-ed school. Truthfully, if he let himself think about his future, business management wasn't what he wanted to do. Ever since his adopted father began to teach him judo years ago, taking over the dojo seemed more appealing.

He wrapped his jacket tighter around him, mist forming from his hot breath. Those expectations wouldn't be resolved for a while though, and Kyo forced them out of his mind as he walked.

Out of the corner of his cat like vision, the bundle of a black waterproof jacket locked the door out of a darkened book shop a few yards away. The blob began its way towards Kyo. The man wouldn't have bothered Kyo, save the flash of purple hair that shone as he passed by the bright lights of a 24-hour mini mart. Kyo blinked.

"Ouma-san?" Yuki paused for a moment and looked up slightly before beginning to walk again. Kyo called out louder. "Ouma-san!"

Yuki paused and turned. His face was still deeply hidden in cowls of shadows. "Sohma-san." He began to bow in greeting, but stopped part way, uprighting.

That quiet but musical voice caught Kyo's attention again. There was just something kind about it that made you feel exposed and vulnerable. "It's a surprise to see you out here at this time of night!"

"You as well."

Kyo waited a moment for Yuki to continue, but after an awkward pause, he gave up on the notion. "What are you doing out here?"

"…Just walking around. The lights are pretty to see."

Kyo nodded again slowly, the awkwardness increasing. "I saw you coming out of that antique bookstore." He pointed at the dark store window. Yuki's head barely turned, his face focused very firmly on the railings behind Kyo. "…My part time job. I was just helping to close up this once."

"Ah." As Kyo stared at the boy, he began to feel a little annoyed. Why was he so unsociable – and even go to the point about lying about just where he'd been? Did he think that he'd stalk him or mock him for having a job?

Before Kyo could think of another topic to restart the conversation, Yuki was already turning away. "Excuse me. Good night, Sohma-san." Kyo panicked, yelling a little louder than he was intending, "Do you not like me or something?" He took a breath and stepped forward. "I mean – do you have something against me? Sorry – but you avoid my gaze and act like everything I say is annoying for you to answer… I don't have anything against you so I don't know what the problem is. I'd like to be – friends, or at least people that can talk to each other normally."

The cold was seeping into his clothes now, the mists of vapor getting thicker. In his cheap polyester jacket, the loner began to rub his arms for friction. Finally, Yuki tilted his face up enough that Kyo could see his nose behind that disastrous head of hair. "I'm sorry that I offended you. I do not hate you; I just don't like talking to people. You, as a person, are fine."

"I understand… if you could just say a little more, or look me in the eye once in a while, I'd appreciate it. You'd probably get along better with everyone else at school too."

"Thank you for the advice, but it's not necessary."

Kyo finally gave in to the cold and began to rub his hands together, huffing out hot bursts to warm them. "Why not?" Yuki shrugged but began to move. "Sorry, it is very cold. Can we walk and talk?"

That was fine with him. The bright yellow bulbs twinkled in the trees as they passed. Adults on either side hurried past them, wanting to get home from the dry cold. "People are generally friendly. You have to just open yourself up a bit and they'll like you, I'm sure."

Yuki nodded vaguely. Lights grew stronger as they went down Main Street. Movie theaters, arcades, game complexes and karaoke bars littered the area. Closed boutiques reflected sophisticated leather boots and silk outfits in the windows.

The violet haired boy stopped at a large anime shop window. High definition plasmas played different action scenes on each screen. He watched as two boys swung from buildings, blades spinning in a blur, before the slick spurt of blood exploded and the titans fell, horrendous smiles still on their faces. Another show beside it had a wide eyed girl looking into the distance, leaves billowing through her hair. Whether she was amazed at the boy in front of her or the action in the next TV over was yet to be figured out. The last one that seemed to catch the loner's attention was Mogeta, running through some caves with a young boy at his side.

Kyo stopped as Yuki watched these fixatedly. "You like anime?" He had never considered Yuki to be an otaku by any standards. He remembered the library book just this morning.

"Ah…anime?"

"Um – the shows." He pointed at the half dozen screens flashing before them. Yuki nodded slowly. "…No." He turned away from the window. "It just looked interesting."

"Well, they're not bad, I think. I never did get into it like others though." He looked at his watch. "It's nine o'clock, we can still look inside before they close." Yuki crossed his arms tightly around his torso. "No, you don't have to." Maybe it was just Kyo, but he thought the inaudible voice carried a slight strain.

"There's only an hour left til closing. I haven't been in this place in years anyway." Besides, he had time left until he had to pick up Tohru. Kyo strode inside.

The violet haired student shifted his feet uncertainly before following.

An anime merchandise store is paradise for the passionate fan. A little overwhelming for the average anime watcher. For Yuki and Kyo, who knew about as much on anime as a Tohru did about red light district, it was a war zone. Every which way, figures, DVDs, strange picturesque novels barraged them. Yuki walked straight through the aisles, as if trying not to touch anything for fear of contamination. Kyo rubbed his eyes, trying to find some kind of name that looked familiar to him in the storm.

"Yeah…it has been a while since I've walked in here…" Kyo admitted apologetically.

Yuki had wandered off to the gaming section, and was now watching an automated fight scene on another screen. The cat followed him. "Gaming interesting to you?" The light reflected on Yuki's thick glasses, preventing Kyo from seeing anything past. "No. I've just never seen many before."

"Games?"

"Televisions…so closely." Cute loli music blasted in the background of the store.

"…televisions?" Kyo asked.

Yuki began to fiddle with his haphazard hair. "Nevermind. It's nothing." He backed away from the games, past the rows of figurines, and out into the cold air once more. "Excuse me, I need to get home."

What the hell? The taller boy blinked. He dashed after, grabbing Yuki's arm. "Whoa, hold on! That's a bit abrupt. What did I say?" Through the jacket, it was obvious the limb was slender. It surprised him how thin it really was.

Yuki pulled away abruptly. "Don't touch me." The quiet voice was cold. Kyo froze for a moment. "…Sorry. Look, you don't just run out on people. I'm not going to insult you or …hurt you. Why did you leave?"

Yuki replied tersely, "It's just late."

"We were having a kind of decent conversation before you just left. What's the problem? You haven't seen a lot of TVs? Is that it?" he fired off.

The tightness in Yuki's muscles lessened. Yuki's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Kyo tried again. "I just want to be friends. What do you say?" He held out a hand.

The pale hand rose slowly, stopped, and rose again. Ice cold digits wrapped around Kyo's warm ones. Kyo smiled. "Cool." Yuki opened his mouth to reply when a violent cough wracked his chest suddenly, throwing Yuki back, hands to his mouth. His bent forward at the power of the hacking, trying to keep standing. Kyo jumped, freaking out. "Are you okay?!"

Yuki nodded before coughing again. He turned away, leaning against the railing. A trail of spit left his mouth before he finally gasped, the cold air hurting his windpipe.

"…Mild asthma. Just from the cold."

Kyo huddled close to him, scared to touch him after last time. "Get inside then, it's freezing out here. You should get a scarf."

"Didn't need it - I'm never outside for this long." Kyo tried not to wince at the reference to him.

They went back inside the shop. "Drink." Yuki nodded thanks. As he did, Kyo watched the boy. The coughing fit had changed Yuki's features slightly. The force of the coughs had flung his hair back, letting his face reflect more light. Frighteningly pale cheeks were flushed with color, contrasting his white, delicate nose. Thick lenses still clouded his eyes, although the purple color was just as vivid as Kyo remembered. Everything about his face was perfect. Sculpted like the masterpiece of an angel. Such a shame, he couldn't see his whole face…

"Thank you for the water."

"Do you have an inhaler?" Yuki nodded. "At home. Don't worry."

"It's my fault for keeping you out here, sorry." Another silence descended them as they both watched a blonde boy explode with swirling light around him on another screen above.

"…I lived out in the country. In a sheltered home." Kyo kept in silence as Yuki kept speaking. "That's why I haven't seen a lot of … technology. From afar, yes – just not up close."

"I see…where did you come from?" Yuki paused. "Near Tokyo…just the rural outskirts."

"Ah. So, what about movies? Video games…concerts and plays are a no, then."

Yuki shook his head. "Mostly reading. I went to a play once…"

The cat grabbed onto this. "What play?"

"A ballet…swan lake."

It was useful finally that the main house forced him on sophisticated outings all the time. He wracked his brain for the specific memory. "Oh…sad ending." Yuki nodded.

"But good show, it's beautiful," the orange head continued.

"Actually, I'm not sure what the point of it is." The hollowness in Yuki's voice alarmed him. Kyo watched him rearrange his hair until it completely covered his glasses once more. "I should go. Thank you."

Kyo nodded. "No problem."

As the boy passed him, there was a brief stop. "Sohma-san?"

"Mm?"

"Could you please not mention my condition…to anyone? I'd like it not to get out."

"Ah? …Sure?" Yuki left. Even though it seemed like things went well, Kyo couldn't put his finger on it. Why did it feel like something had gone wrong in their talk? He checked his watch. Sightseeing time was over – Tohru would be out soon. That unsettled feeling in his chest still wouldn't leave after that night.


	4. Chapter 4

***HUG*** Kuro Chi Usagi, **you're amazing. ****I have no idea what you are talking about - I reread all of the last chapter and it sucks. But I thank you anyway.**

**Now, warning - this chapter is also TERRIBLE. I wanted to post something, even if it was small for all of you, and this was what came out of my half dead brain. Thanks for always reading, you are the bestests, my readers.**

* * *

"Absolutely perfect. As always." The hairdresser sighed dreamily. Kyo got out of the chair, wobbling from the high elevation. "Thanks, Ai-chan."

The woman looked on brightly as Kyo stared his reflection. The hair hadn't changed very much – it was now trimmed slightly so nothing was shaggy around the sides. "Kya – Kyo, you look absolutely beautiful." Ai ran hers hands roughly through his hair, ruffling it. Kyo's eyes widened in concern as her arms began to wrap around his neck after, a light breath tickling his neck. He jumped up, brushing himself off.

"Why aren't you a little older, huh?" she moaned regretfully, not seeming bothered by the sudden movement. "Or, what about we just keep it a secret, huh? I'm only a couple of years older." It seemed she was blinking back the water in one of her eyes, from what Kyo was getting. Although it seemed she was doing it quite a lot at the moment.

"Ai-chan, you're six years older, I feel like that's a bit large of a boundary to reach," Kyo said regretfully.

Ai kept gushing over him. Finally, he extricated himself and paid her before going out into the blistering cold. Kyo zipped up his jacket tighter. Tohru was always telling him that he should invest in a scarf, but he just didn't want to lug around a giant fluffy thing that hung around his neck. In all honesty, it reminded him too much of Ayame.

The wind blew straight at his face, making it painful to walk and his ears numb. He passed the same antique bookstore, a paper 'open' sign hanging through the tinted window. Kyo paused, before opening the door. The bell chimed lightly and the welcome warmth slowly brought feeling back to his face.

"Welcome," a voice called out. Kyo froze and turned slowly. He stared to find his sensei turning towards him. Kyo couldn't help but gape for a moment.

"S-sensei…"

Mayu stared back at Kyo, eyes wide before collecting herself. "Kyo-kun. What are you doing here? I'm surprised to see you at this kind of place." Her abrasive voice brought him back to earth easily.

"Sorry. Um – I didn't know you worked at this kind of place."

"It's a family business. And you? I've never seen you here." Kyo made an awkward face that he felt was quite a positive looking grimace. "I … was wondering whether Ouma-san was working today." Mayu's eyes widened once more.

Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was looking for him. It was a strange thing – so far, he had had two real encounters with Yuki and neither of them had gone very well. The first one had ended with him spilling boiling tea over the boy, the second one forcing him to stay out in the cold long enough that he almost had an asthma attack, or something like it. It would be no wonder if Yuki didn't want to see him again.

If he had to put a finger on it, then the reason he wanted to see Yuki was because of curiosity. There was something about him that made Kyo feel disconnected, like the rest of the world suddenly seemed like a fantasy. Even Kyo didn't understand what exactly he was feeling.

Mayu's answer was slow and deliberate. "Sorry… he's not working today."

Kyo nodded. "Ah. Sorry about that. I'll just be off then." Mayu nodded again as the cat turned to leave. It was then that fate thought to have the most awkward laugh of all. The curtain swept sideways, producing from its depth a rowdy head of purple hair, coupled with the pale skin and thick glasses.

"Mayu-san, I think I found the book that Sohma-san had requested…" He looked up from the thick hardcover and froze. Kyo stared back. Mayu bit her tongue.

"Sohma-san…" Yuki bowed politely, oblivious to the obvious tension that had blossomed between the teacher and student. "Welcome…"

Kyo flicked his eyes at Mayu, slightly narrowed. His teacher didn't make eye contact with him, folding her arms slowly over her chest. She went behind the desk and took the book from Yuki. "Thanks. I'll let Shigure know that it's here."

"Shigure buys books here?" Kyo asked, surprised. Mayu snapped back quickly. Her tone laced with a strain he couldn't quite place. "Some. You're better off asking him about it." Her mind racing, she turned to Yuki. "Could you go and do some inventory? Kyo-kun, if you're not going to buy anything, you might as well leave. I don't need another teen who does nothing but damage the goods."

Kyo growled. "Hey, I could be a customer," he said, irritated. "Then buy something or get out."

Of course, the Juunishi didn't care at all about some dirty books. From the look of it, they were all in some kind of olden Japanese that looked boring in the first place. But, and he could feel the strange shame that came with the thought, he did want to talk to Yuki more than he had. It was strange to see him in such a setting, and this way, he couldn't run off. He supposed that appealed to him more than anything.

The cat strolled leisurely through the shelves, trying to look interested in a long annotation of Genji's adventures, which to him sounded a lot like the tales of a gloating player. He heard boxes rummage in the back. Dust welled up in his nose and he coughed. This was ridiculous, Kyo thought, looking at the clock. It had been almost thirty minutes of him being in the back, and no one had since come out – although it was true no one had entered but him since then.

Marching to the front, he rang the bell. Mayu popped her head out. "Are you still here?"

"Ah - can I talk to Ouma-san for a minute?"

"He's working," she said shortly. Kyo's irritation rose. "It's only going to be for a freaking second! Just let me talk to him already!"

"And you have a terrible temper as well." She disappeared. As Kyo grumbled to himself about the rudeness of his teacher wherever she seemed to be, the loner had come out, wearing an old apron with the name of the store on it. It looked ridiculously big for him. It must've been Mayu's, Kyo decided.

"Ah – hey." Suddenly, he was self-conscious. Yuki stared at him, his eyes foggy through the thick glass. Kyo murmured, "Sorry for taking you away from your job – I was curious about where you worked."

Yuki nodded again, body unmoving from its upright posture. Kyo realized part of why he had grown so uncomfortable. Yuki looked perfect. Save for the face, his body was straight and smooth, the lines flowing in gentle slants to pulled back shoulders, hands in front of him. It was dignified and beautiful. Although, it was obvious that from the cat's years training that the posture was tense.

The other reason why he felt so bothered was still a mystery to him. Which was why he was even more shocked that Yuki when he heard the words that fell out of his mouth next.

"When do you get off work?"

Yuki's mouth opened just enough for the smallest gnat to fly in. It shut just as silently. "Why do you ask…?"

Kyo wondered. Why did he ask this? Wasn't he going to go home and get some work done? Well – he did admit – likely he wouldn't get any work done until into the night, but still, he didn't intend to go out where there were so many dangerous women that could bump into him on 'accident'. It reminded Kyo of Yuki's disguise. _Smart move…_

"Well, I wondered if you want to do something. Hang out. You haven't seen much of the city, right? So, it would be good before the sun went down."

Yuki stared once more. "We're supposed to meet tomorrow for the project."

Crap. Kyo nodded. "Yeah…yeah, we are. We can still meet though…"

Yuki stared at the counter, his fingers running in circles round and round on the counter. Kyo stared at his own fingers, feeling too self-conscious to stare openly at the elegant digits on his companion's hand.

"Where would we be going?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know…where would you go?"

The violet haired boy continued to trace his fingers in circles, even faster than before. His whisper barely carried. "I wouldn't go anywhere…"

Kyo frowned. "Why…?"

"Most places cost money." The sparse apartment flittered through his memory. Kyo immediately felt guilt. He unease continued as he said, "We'll find somewhere that doesn't need money."

Where that was…he wasn't even sure himself. But he would think of something – this was Tokyo for crying out loud. Inside, his inner self regretted asking, but another part of him was excited – it was the first time Yuki had agreed to anything like this. He was curious about what exactly this guy's situation was.

Yuki nodded slowly. "I'm off in half an hour."

Wait. _Did he say yes?_

Yes…he did. He did! _Huh?_

"Cool! I'll…come back then."

Yuki nodded, fingering the table once more. Kyo smiled crookedly and left, frowning unconsciously. He winced as the cold air blasted into his face. Yuki turned slightly from the blast. Something still had happened, he was sure of it. But he didn't know what.

* * *

**Someone tell me how to write a decent ending. Please**

**Anyway - I PROMISE - next chapter will be A DATE. ISH. FOR THESE TWO AT LEAST. AND LONGER. And please r****eview. These last couple of days for me has been some hell. I feel like a piece of crap right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to Kavan and ****Firevein and Kuro Chi Usagi for the reviews! Your reviews are really encouraging, so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry for the slow progress. Thanks for sticking with this and I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future! Please review! ^.^**

* * *

For my whole life, I had always been told about him.

My memories surrounded about beautiful wood paneled rooms, Japanese decorations, cold nannies, silk and calligraphy. I was never allowed to go to the main estate where the other Juunishi might see me – it would bring up unwanted questions, and if that happened, then the Head of the Sohmas would be displeased. Such a thought would be unthinkable.

Nevertheless, I couldn't help but wonder. Most days, I would gaze out the window, wondering if there was ever a moment where one of them would come running past my window, their eyes meeting mine, and that moment of instant connection would take place, and we'd know we're both part of the same bond, the same legacy – spirit siblings. I daydreamed about it. I hoped it would happen, yet I prayed it wouldn't as well, fearful of what might happen.

I couldn't decide what I wanted to happen at that window, so I kept looking out, trying to decide. In the end, it was just weakness, all of the dreaming and theories. And until now, I still cannot decide which I would've liked – although it is now for entirely different reasons, no more of that naïve innocence inside its walls.

"The Cat has moved on to another belt in his Judo training – indeed he is an amazing boy," a woman said as she set down my daily supper. The head of the household servants accompanied her, tying the sash of my heavy kimono once more, having become loosened around my slim form.

"Indeed, he has also won yet another competition at school for his athletic skills. Exceptional."

"Unlike this boy." The caretaker – one of my many, as they blended with one another like an endless series of wrinkles and harsh gazes – glared at me with disdain. At the stare, I tried not to notice, suppressing another painful cough deep in my throat. "He's barely able to walk around the premises for a few minutes; it's a wonder why the Head wants him at all."

The reply was harsh. "Do not say such things about the Head so freely. His decisions are not yours to question." There was a murmur of apology and a bow.

I kept my posture, tall and straight, although I would've rather cuddled up tightly in a ball. Each comment left a stinging prick inside my chest, but it had been already a couple of years since this started. The wishes for my mother to come and see me had remained unanswered, but life here was not so bad, I thought. I was always surrounded by stern women and Akito-sama visited me once every couple of months – the major highlight of my life. It was how I kept time. When Akito-sama came, it meant that another season had passed and soon, the winds would change cooler, warmer, or with the fragrance of sweet cherry blossoms.

"The only thing that is redeemable about this one is his looks. I am sure the Head has many plans for him."

The servant nodded in agreement once more before excusing herself from the room. I didn't move towards the food, although I was hungry. I had learned very early that such action was not permitted in in this place.

The old lady stared at my empty expression before sighing with resignation. "You really are a shell – as expected of the rat Juunishi. No passion, no goals." My eyes had already glazed over as her mouth kept moving. There was no use. I already knew my place in her word.

"That is why you must be sure to continue to devote yourself to Akito-sama's wishes and train to please him." After a long pause I realized that she wants me to respond. In kind, I nodded silently. Inside, my heart leaped at the sound of Akito-sama's name. I remember whenever he visited me; he would smile and hug me kindly. Those were the only times anyone ever hugged me.

Looking at my vacant nod, it seemed to remind the old woman of something. Digging inside her robe, a thick piece of carbon paper slipped from her robe. She held it out to me. Surprised, I raised my hand to take it, not believing that she would hand me anything. Fingering it gently, I turned it over.

Looking up at me was an unruly boy with bright orange hair. His face was contorted in a fierce expression, his skin dark from the warm rays that accompanied him outside everywhere he went. The picture was strange – so unkempt, so free, it did not seem to be a part of this world. The thing that captured me the most was the eyes, full of power and emotion. This picture, this boy, was so unlike everything here, unlike everyone. Especially me. Is this the kind of child everyone around me seemed to adore? What the world desires? What parents want in a child? My fingers grew cold as I stared in a daze. Yes, I could believe that. He emanated life, played with something I could not grasp; grinning with a secret I did not know the words to. My hands clung to the photo, supper forgotten.

That was the first time I ever saw Kyo Sohma.

* * *

Kyo stood outside of the bookstore like an idiot. He paced, not knowing whether to go inside or wait out. It shouldn't matter – it didn't, he was sure. But yet, every time he reached for that doorknob, he would stop himself. Reason one – probably Mayu-sensei was still there, and he didn't need another demeaning lecture for his teacher in front of Yuki. Second, it would look like he was pressing Yuki to finish his job quickly. And lastly, it would be awkward to dawdle in there.

On the other hand, if he didn't go in, maybe Yuki would think that he had left without him and use some back escape route. That was possible.

Furiously, the cat fisted his hair. Now he was just being paranoid. Yuki wouldn't escape – well, he has tried to avoid him enough times to make that a likely scenario, but that wouldn't happen again.

As he was debating whether to check if there was a back door, the bell dinged twice and still donning that same bulky windbreaker, slipped out the pale boy. Kyo let out a sigh of relief, which was immediately replaced with an antsy tingling through his body. He shook it off, walking forward.

"Hey."

Yuki turned and bowed slightly. Kyo nodded. "Look – for where to go that doesn't need money … I really can't think of anywhere other than the park or the library for that. I'm really sorry. But I don't mind sporting your share or anything –"

The loner shook his head abruptly. His hands tightened inside the pockets of coat. "No, that's not necessary. We can just go to the library."

"Ah – the library? Really? That isn't much of anything," Kyo complained. He stared at the boy, a bit critical. "Seriously, I don't mind. It's not that much and I won't ask you to pay it back."

"I'm sure, it's really not necessary –"

Kyo snapped. "No! Stop that!" All of the patience that he promised himself he would have dissipated in an instant. He had enough of Yuki treating him like some kind of outsider. Yuki held himself frozen, shocked at the outburst.

Kyo glared at the violet head. "Look, this is what friends do, okay? They help each other, they _talk_ to one another – and they don't hide their faces in front of the other!" He huffed, staring at the Yuki, the blood cooling once more. Then, his blood ran dry. He opened his mouth, only to let in a burst of chilly air.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to talk about your appearance. It's – it's fine. I'm sure that you have good reasons for your hairstyle – I'm sure some hair is hard to manage…you don't have to do anything about that, I'm sorry I mentioned it," Kyo said quickly, hand outstretched as if to fight back any negative inclinations. "I just meant – it would be nice if you were a little more open in talking. We're friends. I want to be friends."

The sun shone brightly into the thickly gelled hair as Yuki looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I...don't know how to be friends with people. I've never done it before." He turned away, gazing at the passing cars. "I don't know how."

Relieved, Kyo opened his mouth to tell him that it wasn't a big deal, but Yuki kept going. His voice grew quieter, his throat tightening. The loner bowed again, forcing people walking by to stare at them. "I know that I promised, but we shouldn't be friends. We can't be friends. Please leave me alone, save the project."

He really didn't understand this boy. And now his mind was getting blank again. "Why?"

Yuki shook his head. "Please just leave me alone."

Kyo grabbed his hand. Yuki yelped as the cat dragged him along. He walked through a ramen shop and straight into the restroom, shutting the door behind the both of them. "Why?" he demanded.

"I can't tell you."

"Do you have something against me?" Yuki's mouth opened slightly, gaping like a fish closed. He kept shifting his lips up and down before finally answering a shaky no.

"Then what is it? Do you not want to be friends with anyone or just you?" he yelled.

"It's – it's not just you," Yuki stuttered. His eyes darted everywhere but the person in front of the doorway. Kyo slammed his hand on the wall. "Why don't you want anyone around? Don't you want someone to depend on? Do you really not like having people talk to you?" he growled.

Yuki pressed his lips tight into a thin line. He needed to say something, but like a gutted fish, his limbs had become lifeless. He was stupid, freezing up like this just because of a little yelling. It was like he was a child again. He had to brush this off, apologize and leave, just like he was told, just like they warned him to.

But because it was him – because it was him, asking that question – Yuki couldn't help but remember everything. Yes. It was true that was who he was. He was just a shell, trying to find something he had lost to begin with.

Yuki hadn't moved for maybe a minute. Kyo crept nearer to him.

"Ouma-san?" Kyo murmured. The boy truly hadn't moved at all – as in his chest hadn't seemed to contract, nor anything else. "Oi – Ouma-san!" he stepped forward once, grabbing Yuki's shoulders.

The boy seemed to start back to life, and the tension dissipated from the body, suddenly becoming as loose as freed ribbon in the cat's hands. That concerned him even more. "Are you okay?" He shook him once more gently. As if on its own accord, the body stepped towards Kyo, still limp as ever. Kyo let go him, startled. "Ouma-san …?"

Inside, Yuki panicked. He had to stop this – no – he had to stop. Suddenly, he shoved Kyo backward, gasping. A hand ran through his hair, pushing it back. He ran to the sink and splashed his face, hyperventilating. Kyo stared.

Something was definitely wrong with this boy.

* * *

"You don't have to," Kyo said for the third time as Yuki stared at the menu. His hair was slightly damp around his forehead and it hung limp around his face. Kyo wouldn't admit it out loud, but inside, he thought it looked better that way.

"It's an apology for before, I insist," Yuki replied back for the third time. After Yuki seemed to have woken up from the strange trance he had fell through, he bowed deeply again to Kyo before demanding to treat him to dinner as an apology. Kyo called Tohru to not expect him for dinner, but he felt bad enough about this situation.

What had happened in the bathroom had freaked him out enough that Kyo wondered about Yuki's health – but now he just felt ridiculously stupid. After he had promised to not have Yuki spend money, now the loner was paying for both males.

"After this – it's settled, alright? No more treating or anything."

Yuki peeked through the curtains of his hair, like a badger peeking out at the sunlight. "Didn't you say it's okay to help each other?"

"That's not the same thing!" he grumbled, reddening. Yuki hid behind his menu once more.

A young waitress came over. She had long brown hair and some light make up. Seeing Kyo, she brightened considerably. "Have you decided what you'd like to have?" she asked the prince, beaming. Kyo scanned the list quickly. "Ah – a number 8, large please."

"Sure! And you?" the girl pointed her pen at Yuki. The boy made a strangely strangled sound in reply. "Sorry," he murmured. "Hold on." Quickly, he flipped the page of the laminated menu once more, the only page in the menu. Kyo noticed that was the fifth time he had done it.

"Do you need some help?"

Yuki shook his head quickly. "No, that's fine, thank you. I can do it." Kyo scratched his head. The waitress turned back to the cat, forgetting about the frantic loner. "So, what high school do you go to? I go to Seishun Gakuen." She flipped her hair, letting Kyo get a whiff of an overwhelming perfume stench. It was both a blessing and a curse to have the heightened sense of smell of a cat – one, it made knowing when dinner was really easy, but some smells you just didn't want to have excess of.

A faded memory of moonlight and violets crossed his memory, but he shoved it out of his mind. That wasn't what he needed right now. He glanced at Yuki, who had once again turned the menu back to the front. Kyo answered the girl. "Ah…that's a good school, right? I heard they have a good tennis team…" He couldn't reply with the name of his own school – his fan club did not need another person to add to its ranks.

The girl giggled. "That's right! We're definitely going to win Nationals this year!" Kyo nodded, still eyeing his dinner partner. "Ouma-san? Are you sure you're okay?" He was sure now that the boy was getting panicked. The boy shook his head once again. "I'm sorry that I'm taking so long," he murmured, voice strained.

"Take your time," the waitress said eagerly. Kyo groaned inwardly. Yeah, this wasn't what he needed right now. "What do you like, Ouma-san? Do you like chicken or pork? Garlic or miso?"

"Ah…" he looked up at Kyo, putting down his menu slightly enough to meet his eye for the first time. The vivid purple struck him again, even if it was muddled underneath the lenses. "Everything is fine…Pork…and leeks…?"

It had to be leeks. He was going to be smelling leeks across the table.

Kyo looked through the menu for something that the boy would like. He was skinny, so likely he wouldn't eat that much. Pointing to the girl, he picked a small ramen bowl. It had leeks and pork, but the soup was one of his favorites. Hopefully that would suit Yuki. The girl swished off, clutching the menus tightly to her in an adorable fashion to attract attention. Kyo ignored it.

Yuki was once again sitting up stock straight, the smooth curves extenuated from his slender neck, his hands in his lap. He looked around the restaurant in earnest and then at the little containers on the table, picking up the soy sauce and then the plastic chopsticks. It was methodical, picking up two and measuring the diameter of each before switching them out for another two sticks. Sometimes, he would compare both pairs to each other.

After a couple of minutes, he seemed to pick one, laying them neatly on a napkin.

Yuki really did seem like a little kid in a new place. Kyo couldn't help but hide a small smile. It was amusing, to see the boy so entranced with things. After a few minutes to let him get used to the place, he made cleared his throat to get his attention. "Um…so, what did you do before you moved to Kaibara Gakuen?"

Kyo held his breath as Yuki paused. "I was homeschooled."

"Is that any good? I don't know anyone who's homeschooled." Yuki nodded. "I worried I wouldn't know everything that was taught in public school, but it seemed I knew enough." The cat shook his head. "You knew a bit more than enough; you were first in the entire year! If you wanted, you could become class rep next year or something."

Yuki shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't be good at that."

The waitress arrived with their waters. "Here we go! Anything else you'd like? Maybe a grass jelly drink?" she asked Kyo. He waved a hand and grimaced. "No, thanks." That perfume was getting him nauseous. Did she put even more on when she was gone? He held his breath as she talked and thanked God above when she was called away for refills.

Yuki started a new game of playing with his straw, gazing into the flecked surface of the plastic cup. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "You've never been inside a restaurant before?"

The violet head's hand shot away from the cup, cheeks flushing. "No, I just…" the rest was left in a mumble even Kyo couldn't hear. The cat perked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "What was it?"

"I never used a straw before." Yuki peeked at Kyo, whose face was blank. He nodded. "Ah."

"…That's it?"

"Well, that's okay, it's just a straw – do you want to bring some home?" Yuki sipped, reveling in the strange feeling of the thin material between his lips. "What are you really thinking?"

Kyo laughed strangely, the sound strange to his own ears. He was never a good liar. "I'm not thinking anything else, it's just strange."

"…Mm."

Inside, he was disturbed. His classmate, at the top of his class, had no furniture to speak of, seemingly no source of income, save his own, was not familiar with restaurants, media, or straws. None of it was strange on its own, but he couldn't help but think of the trance where Yuki simply seemed to give up all the will in his body. What kind of life did this boy have?

The food came only a few seconds later, the aroma wrapping itself through the air in delicious tendrils. Kyo clapped his hands together quickly in thanks, Yuki not far behind. A long clump of noodles rose to Kyo's mouth and he sighed at its goodness. Quietly, he observed his new friend.

Yuki stared at the bowl for a while, his glasses fogging up due to the heat. Quickly, he wiped them with his shirt, looking sideways as he did. But the problem came again when he looked into the bowl. Steam clung onto his glass like dense dew. Kyo's fingers tightened in anticipation before he forced them to uncurl. What was he thinking?

Desperately he wanted to see those eyes again, the amethysts that seemed to emanate their own light, to make sure he wasn't remembering wrong. After a few more tries and furtive looks from Kyo, Yuki decided it was useless. Slowly raising his hands to the edges, the thick frames slid off. A delicate face came into view.

It was a beautiful sight. The rays of sunset coming from behind Kyo reflected gently over the boy's pale face, giving sharp orange flush to his cheeks. His eyes glowed richly, as dark as the flowers of royal indigo dye, as powerful as fire on coals.

Kyo jerked his gaze towards his bowl and Yuki awkwardly dug into his, not making any eye contact.

Yuki ate slowly, every once in a while, he'd stop and close his eyes, as if savoring the taste. Kyo was glad that he seemed to like it. He didn't mind Yuki taking his time, as it was during these moments it was possible to gaze surreptitiously at the boy. His face would smooth out and become peaceful. A rare sight indeed.

Kyo was still sure that it was curiosity. That the slight warmth he felt that Yuki seemed more comfortable around him and the slight unease he felt when seeing how Yuki was reacting to a simple bowl of noodles were all because he liked the male well enough. The mystery of Yuki's past was not his business, but maybe in time, Yuki would tell Kyo if he trusted him enough. That was why at that time, Kyo did not think anything else strange about why he gazed at Yuki's face until the boy opened his eyes. Every time he did, Kyo would dig back into his food, thus nothing would change.

It had gotten cold again. Soon enough, Winter Holidays would start and the snow would begin falling. Yuki breathed into his hands, the cool fog leaving the pale, soft lips. His bulky glasses had returned and after a trip to the restroom, the violet mop had grown even more disorganized.

"Thanks for the food," Kyo said. It was only when the check came that he realized he ordered a large bowl instead of a small – now he was yelling at himself for the extra 240 yen that Yuki paid. "I promise, I'll pay you back."

Yuki shook his head. "I had to do it." Kyo made a crooked half smile in return. The guilt of the money still pushed him onwards. "Look, it was me that told you that there wouldn't be any money involved. So, we should still do something that has no money in it, to keep the promise."

It was a stupid suggestion and anyone else would've pointed out that Yuki more than kept the promise of joining him in the evening. Which is why it was strange that Yuki nodded as if what Kyo said was as logical as air. "…Maybe some other time," he murmured uncertainly.

Kyo sensed the tension in his voice and decided that this was as far as he was going today. Inside, he was a little bit pleased that he was getting better at picking up the signals, although that meant he was making the violet haired boy more nervous than anyone else.

"Tomorrow – at your house?"

Yuki tilted his head. "Do you know how to get there?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, I think I got it." He gave a general summary which Yuki nodded to once again, even more strained than before. "Same time then."

Kyo agreed, "Cool…" he wrapped his coat tighter. The wind was picking up and once again, Yuki was not wearing any kind of scarf. "I'll see you."

"Yes, that's right."

Tomorrow then.


End file.
